Albus Severus Potter and the Eagle's Rebel
by SeekerDraconis23
Summary: (PART TWO OF YEAR OF THE EAGLE). The war between the two opposing forces is raging on, and Albus Severus Potter is caught up in the middle. Betrayal, love and courage is what defines every soldier and Albus is no difference. Only the journal that spans over thirty years of history can win this war - it's the tale of the boy that time forgot.
1. I'll fill the emptiness

**3RD SEPTEMBER **

Albus stared ahead of him, his jade green eyes unblinking but weary. Faded memories of the past few days shot across his mind, reminding him of what was still left to do. He sighed and heaved his rucksack onto his back.

His rucksack contained the few items that seemed of real value to him.

Some clothes, ones that cloaked his true identity from the wizards that would eventually try to find him. The Gringotts key that he'd accepted from the Minister several days ago - had it really been that long? The three charms books that he'd purchased, when he first met Sky Ellis eight years previously.

Sky's journal - the very book that he'd salvaged from the dead wizard's trunk. Deep down, Albus was afraid of that book. Whatever malicious secrets it'd yield when he opened the ancient pages, he did not yet know.

When Albus had been packing, he'd grabbed, or _stolen,_ the jet-black sword that Sky had inherited when the four of them, Arthur and Scorpious included, had been foolish to open the tomb of the mighty founders of Hogwarts. In the eight chambers, they'd all completed a task that, had they been imposters, would have been prevented them from passing to the next one.

Albus remembered that moment when he'd spotted that anxious glint in Sky's eyes.

It had been a shock to them all when Salazar Slytherin had refused to help any of the four - except for Sky. He'd then murmured in the terrified twelve year old's ear and passed him that nefarious sword.

Albus knew that sword, similar to the ways of wands, would not work properly for him as it belonged rightfully to Androclus. But it felt good, having a weapon like that in his hands. For fear of being discovered, he'd stowed it away in his rucksack, wrapped in an old, sky-blue, ragged fabric.

Around Albus' neck hung Sky's last birthday gift to Albus. The crystal that enabled Light Brigade members to communicate effectively.

He smiled at the memory of that one blissful day.

A pouch of Galleons and Muggle money was also hidden in his rucksack. He wanted to be prepared for whatever was thrown at him, so he'd taken along what Muggles named a compass. Albus had barely worked out how to use it so far.

The faithful companion that was his wand was safe in his gigantic pocket. He just hoped it would remain there.

The last two things that he'd taken was the sketchbook and pencil set that Scorpious had given him last year and his broomstick, that he had to use an Enlarging Spell on his rucksack for.

* * *

It was around nine o'clock in the evening, when the last of the ferocious August heat dwindled away, for the night, when he stopped at a Wizarding pub, named the Four Snitches.

He was exhausted.

"How much for a night here?" Albus asked the landlord quietly. The elderly man glared at him, evidently surprised by the question.

"It's your lucky night, mate," the landlord answered. "Ten Galleons. I'd be surprised if you can sleep with that bloody Irish kid crawling around up there, anyway-"

"There's an Irish wizard up there? Any chance you know his name?"

He was clinging onto his one desperate hope that it wasn't Jason Dale, the leader of the Light Brigade that Sky and Albus had formed only last year. The landlord raised an eyebrow.

"Think he said his name was...Dark? Sebastian Dark...? I'm not sure. Anyway, you'd better pay now and get off to where you're going to sleep tonight. Room twenty two," the man replied. Albus breathed a sign of relief before hurriedly paying the wizard. He stumbled upstairs and locked the door, before falling onto the bed.

It wasn't quite luxury, he thought, but it'll do.

* * *

The constant knocking on the wooden door barely disturbed the sleeping Albus.

Nor did he awake when an owl fluttered through the window and sat on the windowsill, perched there for an hour or two. The suffocating darkness outside gave way to a rosy red dawn.

The tawny gold owl screeched loudly.

"OI!" the landlord roared and Albus Severus Potter woke with a start. "You've got ten minutes to get out of that room, and get going!" There was a thud as the man made his way to another room.

Al glanced briefly at the owl, before quickly sauntering over to it. It was a letter from Hogwarts. A late one, about the NEWTS, that he'd taken in June. Before...Sky was murdered.

His heart pounded as he ripped the letter open and began greedily reading.

NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING LEVELS

ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:

Defence Against the Dark Arts : EE

Charms: O

Potions: EE

History of Magic: EE

Transfiguration: O

Herbology: O

Ancient Runes: O

Divination: T

This was it! He'd achieved seven NEWTS! Albus smiled softly, wishing sincerely that Scorpious and Arthur were here, so he could, at least, discuss the results. Or maybe Rose, his formidable cousin.

Suddenly, he remembered the job that he'd set out to do.

To find and bring down the man who was at the centre of the malicious web of lies that had begun to be spun the very day that Sky's mother were murdered by his father.

* * *

It took less than two minutes before Albus had tracked down everything that might have fallen out of his rucksack during the night (which included Sky's journal). He added the Hogwarts letter to his possessions in the bag and sent the owl off, sorry that he hadn't anything to feed him with.

He sprinted down the stairs and nearly knocked the Irish boy over.

"Hey!" Dark yelled, sporting some armour over normal Muggle clothes. "What are you doing, man?" Albus had his wand pointed in the boy's face.

"What are_ you_ doing?" Albus demanded.

"Joining the Light Brigade camp that's been set up in Alda-Caldwell," Dark answered, his muddy brown eyes almost sliding out of focus as he watched Albus' wand.

"What do you mean?"

Albus was starved for news and relished the chance to find out anything about what was going on in the fight against the Dark Riders, an association that followed a path similar to Lord Voldemort'. Only that instead of eliminating Muggle-borns, they preferred to fight over an object that had the ability to turn into a god.

"Haven't you heard?" Dark demanded. "The Dark Riders want to take the city of Alagale, and they're going to start the battle in, what, four days' time? The Light Brigadiers declared war and are refusing to surrender the city!"

"And are you going there now?"

"Yeah, course I am! The Captain's ordered everyone from Brigadier families to join-"

"Well, take me with you. I want to fight! And, I'm sorry about sticking my wand in your face, it was rude of me. My name's...Robbie Moore," Albus announced. He'd decided to use a fake name, so he couldn't be identified.

"OK...Well, pleased to meet you. I'm just going to Apparate there now, but I'll take you along, as well..."

Albus felt the horrible sensation of being forced into a rubber tube. But when he opened his eyes, and gazed on the scene before him, he was shocked.

Miles upon miles of tents erected on muddied fields, all of them with the yellow and black flag of the Light Brigade fluttering above them. His mouth fell open, and he glanced over - Sebastian' s surprised expressions were similar to his own. A toweringly tall but slender wizard stepped out from one of the tents and greeted them.

"You new here?" he asked. Albus and Sebastian nodded.

"That tent over there is yours. Training for the tent starts in two hours but you'll see me long before that. Now, what are your names?"

"This is Robbie, and I'm...er...Sebastian," Dark announced. The tall wizard nodded.

The pair of them were ushered into the cavernous tent and told to eat the rations from the cupboards. Albus immediately hurried to the bottom bunk and began unpacking his things.

He had an hour to read Sky's journal.

Albus slowly undid the clasp on it and opened it up so it was balanced in his lap. Yellowed worn pages was the first thing he found. Secondly...the scent of Sky was instantly overpowering.

In the distance, Albus heard the sounds of swords clashing upon each other - the sound of battle.

_This book belongs to Sky Ellis_ it read. And the date of the first entry was petrifying into itself. 31 st December 1999. Written eight years before Albus Severus Potter was born.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - 2ND DECEMBER 2014**

**So, hey, less than 24 hours after The Year of the Badger (now going to be changed to Year of the Eagle) finished, this is started! **

**I just hope this fan fiction doesn't take as long as that project. Two years. A lot's happened in two years. The year I started it, I was finishing primary school (11 years old) and next year I'm doing my GCSEs, (the youngest in my year, or 'grade'). **

**What do you think? Is it surprising or predictable? Is there anything you want me to smooth out?**

**Next chapter should be sometime around the end of this week, going into next week mark. Maybe even earlier. Who knows? Don't forget, next chapter will be Sky's first few diary entries. Does it fit in with the timeline that's going on? **

**From no other person than the shocking SeekerDraconis23. :)**


	2. The world and I, we are still waiting

**31ST DECEMBER 1999**

A few lines of nearly-unreadable handwriting were scrawled under that date. That was it. It was about the fact that Sky had helped sell a few more books for his grandfather's charm books shop, which had secured two tickets to a popular Quidditch match - the Danish Dragons against the Bulgarian national team.

The five year old Sky had been excited about that famous match.

* * *

**19TH APRIL 2005**

A jolt rushed through Albus as he read the clearer, more defined handwriting, written nearly six years after the first entry.

_For the week, me and my grandfather decided to travel up north, to see the magical city of Alagale; he insisted that we follow tradition and travel there the hard way - as a wolf. _

_Right now, I'm so bloody tired. It took us practically all day, and even then, grandfather wanted to climb up one of the towers. It was quite dark, but I think it was Rupert Alagale' s own tower. Trust grandfather to stick to 'tradition'. _

_He asked me if I knew how to repair cuts and bruises, using a potion. _

_Damn you, granddad! Of course I do! It's included on the list of mandatory potions we have to cover in the first year at Hogwarts. Trust him to test me like that. I resisted the urge to hand him the potion that I'd brewed before we went on the trip. _

_OK - I'll admit it - I did. Granddad went red. It was hilarious. _

Albus traced these words, a wave of sadness washing over him with every single one. Each word was a last link to the ten year old boy who'd written this, unknowing of the pain that would come in future years. This Sky was so young and innocent.

Two years before Albus had been born, Sky had written these words.

* * *

**4TH JUNE 2005**

_Grandad entrusted me with a secret that could alter all of time and history, as we know it. "Keep it safe, and wear it for as long as I tell you to..." were his exact words. A ring, plain gold. _

_I slipped it on, not really expecting anything and went to look in the mirror. _

_I had no reflection. It was terrifying, and I tried to resist the urge to poke Grandad in the side. Only when I got there, he said: "Take it off Sky, you've been wearing it all day."_

Albus devoured the page swiftly. He deftly turned it and his heart skipped a beat. Taped to the next page was a Wizarding photo, black and white, of Sky aged eleven. His elegant grey eyes were jubilous, his dark hair glittering in the flash of the camera. A brief moment of joy, captured for all to see.

"Whatcha reading?" Sebastian asked, his familiar mane of mouse-brown hair poking out from the top bunk.

Albus snapped the journal shut. "Nothing," he answered quickly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Okay, okay! I'm researching this bloke called Sky Ellis, and I found this in the inn we met in. Two Galleons, a downright bargain."

"Newspaper article?" Sebastian wondered. Albus nodded and stowed Sky's journal away into his rucksack. He made a silent promise to go back and read it when he had time.

The fighting practices outside the tent seemed to be getting louder. Yells of shock and anger coming nearer.

"OUT! GET OUT!" screamed a soldier, who'd stuck his head inside the tent. "They're coming!" He yanked Albus out and made for Sebastian, when he lurched, an arrow sticking out of his neck. He gasped and died.

That seemed to awaken Albus. With a jolt, he realized he had to snatch his rucksack back from the depths of the tent, otherwise his other possessions would be destroyed or stolen.

He sprinted furiously, his legs pumping, and opened his fist to grab the rucksack when-

"Stupefy!" roared a familar voice. Albus crumpled to the ground immediately, a steady dribble of blood issuing from a gash on his forehead. "Oh, bloody hell, I got the wrong person, Rose."

* * *

Albus tentatively opened his eyes and blinked a few twice, his eyes promptly adjusting to the gloominess of the tent that he seemed to be in. He could hear the rustle of canvas as the wind ruffled it gingerly.

"Finally," said that stern but familar voice again. _Who was it_? Albus wondered. It was maddening, losing the ability to recognise his friend or foe so early in the war. The stranger spoke again, this time, his cobalt grey eyes glimmering in the Cimmerian darkness. Albus frowned. "Albus? It's me, Oliver...don't you know who I am?"

"...No?" He suggested feebly. Who was Oliver?

"Sky's son. But in a different timeline. I found Androclus, Rose and Scorpious and we banded together to find you. Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you all over Britain, and we put messages out in case you were listening in on the radio network-"

Albus' head was spinning - Oliver' words were roaring in his ears. He was Sky's son? But...how?

The man sighed, and held up a battered Time-Turner - one that Albus had never seen before. "I went back in time... and tried to change the things for the better. But still - what were you thinking of, joining the war?"

"I wanted revenge for Sky's death...can't you understand that?" Al snapped furiously. Nothing was making any sense.

There was a clatter and an angry withtake of breath as Oliver stood up, glaring at Albus. "Sky was never a good man. He sacrificed a lot of people for nothing, left his girlfriend almost destitute, played havoc with wizarding laws and your affections...He never meant any good...how can you possibly say you knew him?"

"Because I lived with him for seven years!" Albus yelled from his camp-bed. "And I loved him!"

There was a shocked silence after that. "...but I thought you said you didn't," Scorpious announced quietly. "On the first day of school in our final year."

Albus glowered at Scorpious. "I meant that I loved him as friend. I would've died for him, and he would've died for any of us! Even though...you thought he was a Slytherin through and through, Scorp, it never meant that it was true."

There was a harsh silence, punctuated only by the sound of people breathing. "So...everything that we heard was false?" Oliver asked quietly, his pale face gleaming in the darkness of the tent. "That Sky was gay? That Sky was a liar and a cheat? That Sky married Lily at-at Hogwarts?"

The air quivered with trepidation.

"Not everything," Albus replied solemnly.

* * *

Androclus stared at the dawn, tears rolling down his face. He missed his brother vastly, and he hadn't realized that he had so many faults. He glanced down at the inky black sword that he'd received from Albus...the one that had belonged to Sky. _It was time to change everything..._

But one thing struck him as odd-

* * *

Lily Potter cursed loudly, navigating her way around her unkempt bedroom. She was barely seventeen, had yet to go back for her final year at Hogwarts and was already considering buying her own flat in London, with Sky's money. A twinge of grief settled in her stomach, at the thought of Sky, and she sat down on her bed, clutching one of the many things he'd given her.

The memories of him were so strong here - and he'd gone off, heroically, as Albus had said, dying to protect her from- well, she wasn't so sure who the enemy was anymore. She hadn't caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror for weeks and the Potters avoided her.

She longed to go back to her old carefree days, where her life hadn't been so tragically messed up before Sky died, and she had twins.

Maybe... there was a way. She shook the thoughts out of her head. She had two twins to raise...Oliver and Jason. They needed a decent upbringing, before they met the Wizarding world properly. And...she still had their Christening to organize.

She sighed deeply and made a vow to herself._ If I think about Sky again, I will_...She trailed off, lost in thought.

There was a yellowed letter on her pillow. And on it, was Sky's handwriting. It seemed to be ancient - as if it had been written before...everything had happened. She gingerly reached towards it, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, the letter was in her lap, and Oliver and Jason were gazing at her.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

So...here seems like a good place to end this chapter. I'm back, after a few months of inactivity. One particular writer roused me from the dead - Dragonlyme - thank you for renewing my passion for writing. ;)

I will try and bring out the next proper chapter for the Year of the Eagle, since that's the fanfiction I have to work on the most. I hope you all enjoy this one, and...well, that's it really. See you all sometime soon...

Teen. Or SeekerDraconis23. xxx


End file.
